(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a touch sensible electrophoretic display.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Recently, products in which a touch sensing device is integrated with a display device have been developed. Such a sensing device may detect a pressure or a change of light generated by a touch such as by a user's finger or a touch pen so that electrical signals according to the touch can be provided to the display device or a data processing unit integrated within the display device. The display device can detect whether or not a touch has occurred and/or what the touch location is on the basis of the electric signals produced by the sensing device, the touch related information can be transmitted to an internal or external data processing device, and the internal/external device can then formulate an new image signal to be displayed based on the contact information it received.
Electrophoretic display devices generally use reflected light to display their images. However, such the display quality may be deteriorated due to the addition of touch panel components that may operate to reduce the amount of reflected light. Also, the electrophoretic display is often formed on a flexible substrate, and the substrate may become bent (deformed) from repeated touches such that the correctness of further touch recognitions is reduced. Also, when the substrate is bent, color separation between neighboring pixels may not be correct such that the display quality is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background technology of the present disclosure and therefore the background may contain information that does not form part of the prior art that is already known to persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art.